Let Them Love
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: ONESHOT **Kagome finds out a very big secret on her birthday after the final battle. And this secret pertains to a certain Taiyoukai that she could never have imagined.LEMON MARKED NEAR END. ***Disclaimer: not the owner of InuYasha or affiliates.***


**Well, I find that I am swamped with working on my comic for my art course, so in the down time I have I wrote up a quick story for you.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Let Them Love**

Kagome's head touched her pillow, she hadn't wanted the fight that InuYasha started before she left the feudal era, but with as stubborn as the hanyou had gotten she knew it was inevitable. They had argued for nearly an hour standing outside the hut, she had been red in the face by the time she ended the fight with a few hard 'sits' and a final snap to be left alone until the day after her birthday. Sango had been kind enough to help keep InuYasha from following her and upsetting her further, and Kagome was thankful for that most of all.

She couldn't help that she promised her family she would be home for her birthday, and that she would not let them down. Her mother took birthdays very serious, and no one upset Mama. Kagome had surprised her mother with a set of coins from the feudal era, their recent source of income since her 'illnesses' had begun. After a long hot shower Kagome found herself where she suddenly rested, her damp hair soaking into the duck down pillow and the only light coming from the streets outside the window.

Kagome let her heavy eyelids slip closed and her body relax, before she could count sheep her consciousness was already far away from the mortal body on the bed. She drifted, like she would on the water in a lake, for what felt like hours and moments all in one, and soon found herself at a grassy knoll where two people stood in the shade of a weeping cherry tree. She approached, feeling drawn to the auras rolling from them, like a pup to a teat.

The man, tall silver haired inu youkai, held mirth in his golden pools, and his arm wrapped about the lady's waist. Said lady in her light blue hamaka and haori smiled as well, deep from her soul. She imagined the two were InuYasha's parents, since clearly it was InuTashio standing before the young miko. The woman stepped forward, pulling Kagome into a tight embrace, rubbing at her thick black hair and crying quietly.

"Midi, it's okay we have all the time in the world to cry." InuTashio chuckled pulling the woman back. "Hello Kagome, I can't believe you are all grown up now."

"I've only just met you." She remarked staring at him with confusion. "I hoped that my wish would set you free and that you would be at peace…" Kagome turned her attention to the woman she now recognized, her star on her forehead told all.

"I am free now, and I am very happy." Midoriko remarked glancing at InuTashio. "But we didn't bring you here just for that, we had something that must be known, for it will alter the rest of your life."

"Is it a consequence of the wish," Kagome stammered. "I mean I know that it wasn't completely selfless after I made it and I know there are consequences when that happens but I hoped that I could—" InuTashio's chuckling stopped her rant, he sounded so pleased that she couldn't help but wonder what was worth that much pleasure.

"Kagome calm down child." He rubbed his stomach as he calmed enough to speak. "I knew you would be just like her."

"Who?" She inquired.

"Your mother." He replied with a grin.

"How do you know my mother?"

"Well, you see that is what we brought you here to tell you." Midoriko stated taking a step forward. "I never meant for it to happen this way, but I couldn't be happier now."

"I don't think I—"

"Let us begin from the beginning, that way it will all make sense for you." With a nod they took seats under the cherry tree with the lake at Kagome's back. InuTashio and Midoriko looked between themselves before deciding to begin at the beginning of their connection.

_InuTashio glanced up from his mother's lap as his father walked into the small palace. He held in his arms a small bundle, a little smaller than him, and when he stopped before his mate and son he gave a broad grin._

"_Son, meet Midoriko, I received her from the small village in the mountains. They believe she is part demon due to their lack of knowledge of miko in the area." He stood the small human girl before his demon mate and child; she had covered her mouth with her hands and whimpered trying to press back into Toga._

"_Hello dear," Hina smiled pleasantly at the girl. "I am Hina, but you can call me Mama." The girl glanced up at Toga, who nodded; she dropped her hands and smiled at the woman happily._

"_I'm InuTashio!" The young prince grinned wide at the human. "And I am going to be the next lord here. So I'm tuff and fast." She nodded giggling as he puffed his chest up at her. "I can teach you how to fight, and then we can have something in common."_

"_I don't think she will be a fighter, honey." Hina chuckled. "Maybe she will be a sweet little princess that I wanted." She remarked pulling the girl into her lap and giving her a once over. "Come on, let's get you a bath and in a nice new kimono."_

"_Can I come?" InuTashio smiled sheepishly at his mother._

"_I don't see why not."_

_*Break in scene*_

_Hina sat on the dojo walkway with her eyes focused on the children panting in the sandy center of the building. Toga stood beside his mate, watching the two prepare for another round of attacks. InuTashio lunged, soon finding himself lying on his back with Midoriko leaning over him with her small wooden dagger to his throat._

"_Alright children, that's enough for today." Hina called coming to her feet with help from her mate. Motioning them along out of the dojo she made her way down the hallway toward the bathhouse. When they stopped Toga tugged InuTashio along to a separate bathing room._

"_Why are we bathing separate from Papa and 'Tashio?"_

"_Because you and InuTashio are getting too old to be bathing with the opposite gender and not look inappropriate, dear." Hina sighed getting the girl into the bathing room and stripped of her hamaka and haori. Sinking into the water Hina watched her daughter sink up to her nose, knowing that she was missing talking about the battles of former rulers as they normally did with the males._

_*Break in scenes*_

_Hina rushed around the home, gathering the things she needed to have her talk with her daughter, the bleeding had begun the night before and the scent of it had driven InuTashio into frenzy. Toga barely got him out the door before the boy went feral. Midoriko was in shambles, she believed she was dying and she believed that her brother was going to kill anyone in the palace that tried to get next to her._

_Hina opened the door and came into the bedroom where her daughter had been bedridden with her worry and fear. She sat on the edge of the bed rubbing small circles into her daughters back. "You are not dying dear."_

"_But I'm bleeding."_

"_It is a human condition." She remarked making her daughter roll over to look at her. "I have brought a miko from the village to speak with you about it; she will know what you should know." Midoriko smiled and leaned up to hug her mother around the neck._

"_Thank you Mama."_

_Toga pulled his son along the path, his eyes having changed back to the gold that had watched his sister all these years. He couldn't remember what had happened, just the scent of his sister, her blood, and a scent that made his body hot. Toga knew that his son was fighting himself, it was not the way he wanted to bring up the talk about eels and caves, but it was something that could no longer wait._

_After the week in the woods Midoriko pulled Toga along to the garden late after dinner, she was crying silently as he stood at her side. He longed to ease her pain but it was unknown what was going on in her head after the week she had. Finally she cleared her throat and looked over at her father._

"_I believe that I should leave." She stated turning her gaze back to the forest. "The miko that spoke with me as offered a safe place where I can study and become what I was born to be."_

"_Is that the real reason you wish to leave home?" He felt the words hang around her but it was not avoidable._

"_No, but it is the reason that InuTashio and Mama need to hear… I seen what my human deficiencies do to brother, and I don't want that to drive us apart… I love him, and he shouldn't have to leave every time I deal with my human cycle."_

"_Alright," He pulled her into his side and kissed the crown of her head. "I remember the day I brought you home, and Mama was so happy to finally have a daughter… keep in touch dear. And remember that we always hold you in our hearts."_

"_I know Papa, I need to tell InuTashio." She remarked sadly. "I fear he will be upset that I am going away."_

"_If he loves you he will understand." Toga reassured._

_*Break in scenes*_

_InuTashio stood at the edge of the forest that kissed the village, Midoriko stood with the children that lived in the village, her eyes spotted the figure and she filled with joy. She had spent the seven years living in the village realizing that she loved him more than just as a brother. And today she was going to tell him, regardless of what would happen because of it, she couldn't keep it anymore._

"_Hello InuTashio." She smiled as she crested the hill and stopped before his sullen figure. "What's wrong?"_

"_The West has lost the Lord…" He remarked glancing down to the village where three men stood with weapons watching the two talk. "Toga passed late last night in battle with the dragons."_

"_And Mama?"_

"_She has locked herself away, she refuses meals and she is not talking to anyone." He looked at her, knowing that he wanted to snatch her away and keep her forever beside him. "She has arranged for my mating, to a second cousin Inumimi… but that only brought her spirits up for a few days."_

"_I could come home, and be her little princess for a few days if you want."_

"_I would appreciate it." He nodded taking her hand; they ascended into the air and left for the palace of the west. Landing in the courtyard InuTashio let go of her hand and watched her run into the home and heard the sound of crying as the females found comfort in one another._

"_Who was that?" Inumimi inquired coming out of her private room. "You seemed very close."_

"_She was a sibling while I grew, I brought her to comfort mother." He watched her come to his side; she inhaled catching the scent that lingered between the two of them. "We can never mate, she deserves to live how she wants, and I cannot bring her into the home of a demon as a Lady of the land."_

"_At least you were honest," She chuckled. "I don't expect love in arranged matings, we only produce heirs in them…" She turned and entered her bedroom once more. InuTashio stood like a statue in the courtyard wanting to embrace the young miko he loved so much it pained him inside._

_*Break in scenes*_

_InuTashio handed the pup to his mate, she smiled and accepted the silent infant, who stared at them silently. Inumimi clearly not feeling well passed the pup to the wet nurse and then left the room for the bath house, their doctor thought that she would need time to adjust to knowing it would be their only child._

_As InuTashio stepped onto the balcony a wave hit him, sinking low into his youki and fighting the power he held. It was a taste he had received before from his former sister, the warrior miko Midoriko. Leaving the palace he tracked the wave to the village she was born in, where in a long tunnel he came upon a nightmare._

_The calcified miko hung in the air, her sword over her head to strike at the demons holding her, a hole through her chest was smoking as he heard a heartbeat. Turning and approaching her side of the formation he found a small newborn with her star staring up at him. Lifting the baby into his arms and sniffing her he leaned away, tears coming to his eyes._

"_I will protect her, Midoriko… I will give her a chance at what we could not have…" He took the baby back to the palace, where he found his own son and rested the girl at his side. They stared at one another for a few minutes before a thin string-like light appeared between the two. InuTashio spoke over them in the ancient voice of his people. After blessing their union he took the human girl and commanded the wet nurse not speak of it, and clean the room of her scent._

_He took her to an ancient well made from the wood of the eternal tree, and wrapped her tightly in a blanket with a note. Touching her nose he locked her features, removing the star from her forehead. He kissed her forehead and released her into the well, watching the blue magic swallow her away to safety._

Kagome watched Midoriko watching her; she could tell that she was very honest and InuTashio spoke with the authority of a Lord dictating to his soldiers. "I'm your daughter?" She stammered coming to her feet and stumbling along the grass. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she processed the information.

"Indeed, I could not keep you here," InuTashio stated coming to his feet. "I could tell that you had a lot of power, and you were safer where the well would take you."

"I didn't know that I was pregnant when I went in to fight with that demon, or I would not have gone." Midoriko sighed.

"I imprinted you with my son so that he would know the love that I knew, and then I had InuYasha so that I could begin the groundbreaking on hanyou being accepted… but I was killed before I could complete the process."

"Does Sesshomaru remember me?" Kagome murmured. 'I mean he tries to kill me, and he looks like he hates my very existence.' She thought downcast. Midoriko pulled her into a hug and kissed the crown of her head.

"I am sure that the note will be in the house with the people that raised you, and when you return home you can unlock your true self by meditating. You will look deep inside yourself and find a locked door, you will talk in the ancient language." Kagome accepted the conversation, and soon found herself drifting once more on the lake surface going back to her body and the world that waited to open to her. Kagome opened her eyes, finding her desk sitting across from her. Rolling onto her back Kagome took a deep breath, her heartbeat was erratic as she leaned from the mattress.

In the kitchen Kagome found her mother cooking breakfast, her favorite, Oden. Sighing Kagome pondered asking later but she fought herself, wanting to know the truth. The dream had seemed so real and she couldn't take it anymore. "Mama did you find me in the bottom of the well?" her movements stopped and when she faced the teen her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

"They told me that they were going to tell you when you turned sixteen…" She whispered. "They came to me last night, the beautiful man and the woman that gave birth to you…"

"Mama," Kagome sobbed coming around the island to hug the weeping woman. "I love you, no matter where I came from." Kagome walked her around and sat her at the island, taking her hands in hers and staring into her eyes. "Where did I come from, how did I get such a great Mama?"

"Your father found you when he was cleaning the well house. We had just gotten back from honeymoon and I was cranky so I had gone to take a nap. When he came in holding you I nearly fainted, you were so precious and small. When I read the message I knew that you were a gift from the Kami." She stood leaving the kitchen to find the box, when she returned she passed Kagome the small blanket and the letter with the seal of the West stamped on the back.

*Break in scenes*

Kagome hugged her 'mother' and kissed Souta atop his head, grandpa stood with his jaw clenched and his hands stuffed into the pockets sewn in his hamaka. Nodding to them she wiped the tear from her cheek and jumped into the well. When she arrived in the feudal era she found the clearing empty, giving her time to sit and meditate.

The power that rolled out of her when she opened the door blew the grass down like a strong wind, and she opened her eyes seeing the damp aura and tracks clear as if they were touchable. Standing Kagome pulled a small mirror from her backpack and examined her face, which was exactly the same except for a small blue star in the center of her forehead.

The air separated beside her and when she turned Sesshomaru stood watching her, his cold emotionless mask giving away nothing. Even with his attitude she could tell that he had been able to feel her 'awaken' and felt the connection they held drawl taught.

"I have sensed you before…"

"When we were newborns, yes." She smiled reaching up to touch his cheek. He drew back but did not snarl or bat her attempt away. His skin was hot, not what she expected when he was white like the snow. Her flesh was soft, something that he had never gotten to touch before. No woman ever made his heart jump and his beast roar.

"You are not as old as I." He stated clearly trying to make sense of the math in the equation. The group arrived, InuYasha first to drawl his weapon at his brother, who glanced up at him with nothing but boredom.

"I know someone who can explain it better than me, can we go?' She asked pulling her hand from his cheek to ask for his. Accepting he felt her shift the air around them and they appeared in a clearing some distance from his brother, but giving one sniff he found the place barren of life. "They will come." She remarked taking a seat on the lush grass.

"What trick is this miko?" Sesshomaru ground out as figures began to melt from the air before them. She grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit beside her. Kagome smiled at the two before them, who also joined them on the grass. "Apparitions."

"InuTashio; your father, and Midoriko; my mother." Kagome smiled patting his hand. "They already told me everything that happened, only you need a recap." She settled in as they went through the story once more for the male. After the conclusion, with the current situation they watched as Sesshomaru digested the information before standing and leaving in a ball of light.

"Always has to know about all the pieces." InuTashio grunted.

"Want to come wait with me with InuYasha and my friends? I still need to tell them." Nodding the two ghosts followed Kagome back to the clearing of the Bone Eaters Well. InuYasha jumped up when he spotted her, running to her and checking her over for injuries, completely unnoticing of the ghosts or the change of her appearance and aura.

"Thank Kami the bastard didn't hurt you."

"InuYasha…"

"I swear do you ever think? He could have torn you apart when you two left. I mean really, he is the Killing Perfection for crying out loud. He can't be trusted. I think all that bathing—"

"Sit! Thank you," She snapped. "Now if you so kindly would look around me, I would like to introduce my real mother, Midoriko… and her love InuTashio, your father." InuYasha pulled himself from the ground and took in the sight of his father with the legendary miko.

*Break in scenes*

Sesshomaru landed in the front lawn of the palace of the moon, greeted by his mother who stood holding up a door with her tobacco smoking from the end of her pipe. "Hello son, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Midoriko." He stated approaching her ominously.

"Ah, the girl has returned then." She sighed. "I found out when you reached age and would not attach to a female. InuTashio told me that he did it to give you happiness that he was denied. But I was so furious that I left the palace, I had a son that could not mate and I could not have another pup… only later I found out in my absence he mated with a human."

"Is the story true, am I bound to the girl?"

"Yes, you can't find another to give you what she can." She took a puff of her tobacco. "But I suspect that you would be drawn to her without the bond, her soul speaks to that of a demon and would require a very strong counterpart to control her."

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned and swept through the sky for the well, where the girl waited for him. Landing he found Kagome laughing with the apparitions and her companions. "Miko."

"My name's Kagome." She called on the breeze.

"Kagome."

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked turning to face him.

"May we speak in private?" He asked lifting his hand and hoping she would accept. They returned to the clearing that they had been in earlier, and Kagome watched Sesshomaru take a step closer, inhaling her lush scent while she took in his.

"What did you want to talk about?" She whispered.

"InuTashio has bound us in a way that we will never find others, we are together. It is a connection that unites two souls to be attached until the end of times… for mates that are so attached they wish for no one else."

"So, you can love, even if it is because of this bond." She smiled up at him trying to lighten the mood. "I know the bond, Midoriko spoke at length about the details. And I know now that we cannot have others… maybe we can make it work?"

"I hate humans."

"You hate weak, spineless, wimps… not humans." She glanced up into his golden eyes and sighed. "Just, make the attempt at being happy with this, and you'll find that you are not going to be unhappy in the end."

"If I do not?"

"I guess I will have to follow you everywhere and try and convince you otherwise." She smiled evilly. "It would just be easier to say yes."

"A female should be submissive." He stated glaring at her.

"I was raised in a less barbaric time. So you'll get used to it… plus it's good for you to have someone to boss you around."

"Why?"

"Because you always boss everyone around, this lets you see how it feels." She remarked crossing her arms under her breast. "So just say yes."

"You will be killed for mating the lord of the west." He stated touching her for the first time, his clawed hand brushing the bangs from her eyes and forehead. He leaned in, his lips ghosting over her star. "I would have to protect you for many years, and any hanyou we have."

"They won't be hanyou." Midoriko broke the moment between the young lovers. They turned to see the two smiling at them. "Powerful miko and equal youkai have full blooded youkai. But they are immune to the miko's holy powers."

"Just mate her, and quit over thinking it!" InuTashio chided to his boy. The wind shifted as a third living person joined them in the clearing. Inumimi drew Tenseiga from Sesshomaru's hip and sliced into the underworld. Before they could decipher her meaning InuTashio and Midoriko coughed and fell to the ground, fully alive.

"I have to suffer watching what you did, you can suffer along with me InuTashio, and at least you have someone to watch with." She stated watching them stand and look over themselves. "All the perks of being real, needing sleep and getting hungry and having anger. Enjoy."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to his chest and transported them from the field, to a small home built at the base of a waterfall where a large lake stood lapping the shore. He led her into the home where he pulled her into a large bedroom. He removed his armor with her aid and when they stood on even ground his lips crashed down on hers in a searing kiss.

Kagome coiled her hands into his hair, keeping him in place. Sesshomaru lifted her from the ground with his hands cupping her thighs and putting her legs around his waist. They were drowning in the passion coursing through them, it was something no one had ever ignited in them before.

It all made sense now of course, why he had never found the demoness in the palace worth his time. Why he had not found release with them like he felt building with Kagome wrapped around his waist and holding onto him for dear life. She was light, and soft and firm, and he wanted to taste all of her at once and never let her dress again.

Kagome was drowning in her needs, she wanted to brush the thick haori from his broad shoulders and lick his skin, but she clung to his hair like she would lose him where she to let go. He was pressing into her through the clothing keeping them apart and she wanted to feel more. She wanted to taste him in ways she had thought of InuYasha experiencing; now her puzzle fit together, she was going to experience what was waiting with the demon between her legs on this night.

****LEMON: skip to next warning if you don't like them.****

Sesshomaru fell onto the bed, landing on top of the human below him, his long mane falling onto the bed to mix with her onyx locks. Her chocolate eyes watched him inspect her features and she took the time to look him over too. Running fingers over his soft stripes she gave a chuckle when he closed his eyes and gave a very quiet purr. She traced the moon on his forehead earning another purr, the skin was smooth beyond belief, like velvet. Leaning up Kagome kissed his moon before going to his lips once more.

Her slick tongue ran across his lower lip and he part the pale entrance for her to slip her tongue inside his mouth. She touched his fangs, examining them with the pink muscle before battling with his tongue. He forced her back into her own mouth his tongue following, tasting all the corners of the opening. Sesshomaru retracted his tongue, running hot, wet kisses down her jaw across her throat and back up to the star on her forehead.

His hands pulled the dress she had on up over her head and tossed it on the floor. His hands splayed over the soft skin of her thighs, running up her sides ghosting over her ribs and ending on her covered breasts. His thumbs worked at her nipples through the fabric as his mouth kissed over her flat stomach. Kagome fisted the bed trying to get a handle on her body.

"Enjoy it," He commanded as she moaned. His mouth closed over her left nipple rolling it between his blunt front teeth before sucking on it. Kagome pulled him up so her hands could reach into his loose hamaka and coil around his shaft. Sesshomaru moaned out bucking into her soft hands. He cut the fabric from her breasts watching the mounds giggle as they came free from the confines.

"I want more." She moaned stroking him. "I want to taste you." She whimpered trying to get free from under his large figure.

"Demons do not put their most venerable part in a female's mouth." He stated kissing her throat. He slipped free of his hamaka, kicking them to the floor at the foot of the bed before cutting the fabric on his little miko away. He leaned to her nether lips and gave a lick, watching her arch off the bed and grab at the blankets below her.

She bit her lip as he lapped at her slowly, she was seeing white as he brought her to peak for the first time. She couldn't contain the loud moan and the quakes shaking her violently. He smirked resting his chin on her stomach as she came down from her high.

She glanced down at him with hazy vision. He crawled back over her and rested on his elbows over top of her. She unbalanced him, straddling him and watching a sculpted eyebrow lift into his messy bangs. Leaning down she kissed him, tasting her juices on his lips and tongue before she kissed lower. When she reached his appendage she felt him tense. Looking up she smiled giving it a kiss on the tip.

"Trust me, I would never dream of hurting you in such a manner." She watched him nod and she took the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over the sensitive skin as Sesshomaru's head snapped back into the bed, his breaths coming in pants as she slowly crept down the shaft with her wet hot mouth. Swallowing she felt him grunt and tense up below her, as his body tensed further she felt him grow hard as a rock.

Kagome swallowed around the hard cock, her little mouth filled with thick semen as he grunted and his abdomen tightened. Swallowing quickly as to not hold it in her mouth too long she pulled away, licking him clean while his misty red tinged eyes watched her. He pulled her off of him, positioning her on her hands and knees on the bed while he knelt between her legs behind her.

"Such a dog." She laughed as he inserted a finger into her tight core. Moaning and bucking back against the digit she rode his finger, finding him stroking her muscles in rhythm with her thrusts. He inserted a second digit, watched her head tip to the side so she could watch him. "Please…" She whimpered. Sesshomaru held her hips with his free hand as he pulled his fingers free of her tight passage.

He rubbed the head of his erection along her folds, watching her moan out and grab fistfuls of blanket. He pressed into her, his head just inside her and his hands gripping her hips holding her from slamming back onto his erection. She whimpered waiting for him to continue. Sesshomaru pulled her hips and thrust forward, impaling her fully with his length. Her world blurred with tears as she adjusted to his girth. His fingers found her clit, rubbing at it to ease her to the new feeling.

He pulled back slamming into her once more, continuing when she bucked against him for more. She panted between moans and whimpered as her walls began to tighten around him more than before. He felt his release held tightly behind his mushroom head, begging to be released inside her hot core.

Kagome screamed out his name as Sesshomaru howled into the empty home her walls sucking his seed deep into her as he knotted inside her. He pulled her to his chest as he repositioned them to spoon on the bed. He brushed the hair from her throat and licked at the salty sweat on her skin.

****Lemon over; you can come back…****

"You are mine."

"And you are mine too, mister." She agreed pulling his arm over her ribs to look at his claws.

"Everything will be different now."

"I won't need babysat; I know how to protect myself." She glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile. "But I wouldn't mind having you near all the time."

"A lord has to see to his duties."

"And you have your father to lend a hand, and Midoriko to help keep me safe, if it makes you feel better."

"A larger palace will be in order with that many living in it…" He watched her grin. "And I suspect you will have many friends to visit."

"Oh that and I will have many children to fill the house with." He sighed nodding against her shoulder. Closing his eyes he accepted sleep for the first time in several days. She closed her eyes, recapping her sixteenth birthday, she had found out so many things, and now she had a long life ahead of her to work on getting Sesshomaru to say 'I love you.' And many lives to change.

**Hope you liked it**

**Addy Eli.**


End file.
